Super Smash Bros Universe
by LucinaLowell
Summary: (Como yo creo que será esta cosa... Mejor dicho como yo quiero que sea.) Nuestros heroes vuelven al torneo Super Smash bros. donde habrán... Peleas, Facebook, Malos entendidos, Amistades, Noviazgos, Caidas, Diversión, etc xD... Mas una nueva amenaza. ¡Pasen y lean!
1. Facebook!

**¡Aloha! ¿Como han estado? *Le llegan tomatazos* Yaaa! se que "Una invitada especial no esta actualizado" pero contrólense que... me falta inspiración e-e... Disfruten! **

**Disclaimer: SSB No me pertenece **

_**Capitulo 1: Facebook! **_

* * *

Era un hermoso día, Mario se había levantado muy temprano. Instintivamente fue a la puerta principal del castillo de Peach y se encontró con una carta. lentamente abrió el sobre y la leyó

_"Estimados: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi y Bowser. _

_Han sido seleccionados para participar en el nuevo torneo Super Smash Bros. "Super Smash Bros. Universe" que comenzará el 1/01/2014_ **(Cara de Mario: O.O)**_. Esperamos que vayan. _

_Saludos cordiales_

_-Master Hand" _

-Son los de mi universo, pero algunos no viven en el castillo - Puso cara de aburrimiento y alegría - Otro Smash Bros... Ojala sea interesante como el Brawl. Según esta cosa, comienza el primero de Enero del Dos mil catorce, falta... - Se quedo pensativo y recurrió al calendario - ¡Por mi abuela! - exclamó - ¡Es mañana! ¡Cartero de Mierda!

El bigotudo subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y encendió su computadora para ver su facebook.

* * *

**Chat: **

Mario: Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink! o-o

Link: ._... Ah, hola Mario.

Mario: ¿Irás al torneo Mañana?

Link: Claro e-e

Mario: ¿Sabias que recién me llego la carta hoy? o-o

Link: WTF? ¿Y como quieres que yo sepa lo que te pasa?

Mario: Eres mi mejor amigo... ¡Debes saberlo!

_Link se ha_ desconectado

Mario: Fuck you.

* * *

**Otro chat:**

Pit: ¡Heya Mariou! :D

Mario: Hola Pitou ._. D:

Pit: ¿Cómo estas? ¿Irás al universe?

Mario: Si, o eso creo... Y estoy bien ¿Y tus?

Pit: ¿Quién es tus?

Mario: ¡Tú, tarado! ò.ó ¬¬U

Pit: Ahhhhh, ya entendí... Pues estoy bien.

Mario: Ahora veo porque dicen que pareces mas gallina que ángel e-e

_Pit se ha desconectado_

Mario: ¡Andate a la CTM!

* * *

**Otro Chat: **

Mario: I fight for my friends e-a

Ike: Esa es mi linea! e-e

Fox: Controlaoz chicoz ._.

Mario: ¿Porque hablaz aziiiii? e-e

Fox: Porque ziiiii.

Ike: xD

Fox: ¿Iran al univerze?

Mario: Creo

Ike: Si ^^

_Fox agrega a Sonic al Chat_

Sonic: You're too slow!

Mario: -.-

Fox: -.-

Ike: -.-

Sonic: ._.

_Sonic se desconecta_

Mario: Puto.

_Ike agrega a Luigi al Chat _

Luigi: ¡Mario! ¡Hermano!

Mario: Que no soy tu hermano... ¡SOY EL HIJO DEL LECHERO!... En otras palabras... Eres adoptado

Ike:

Fox: Ezo duele... Por cierto... ¿Exizte eza página?

Ike: Ni idea

Mario: XD... Era broma... XD

_Mario se desconecta _

Fox: CTM!

Ike: Je, je que imbecil xD

Luigi: o.o

* * *

**Inicio:**

**Kirby Dreamland**

_Yeah! Mañana al nuevo Smash! Veré a mis amigos! _

**_Comentarios: _**

**Mario Bros:** _No iré _

* * *

**Chat: **

Kirby: ¡No jodas! OnO

Mario: Era broma ._.

Kirby: \(^o^)/

* * *

**Super Smash Bros. Brawl** _(Grupo cerrado) _

**Marth Lowell **

_¿Le cambiamos el nombre al grupo? _

_1 me gusta _

**Olimar Pikmin**

_¿Irán al Smash? _

**_Comentarios: _**

**Ness Psi:** _¡Ganondorf no!... Los demás... no se ._... Y yo si iré _

**Ganondorf Darkness: **_Me reemplazarán. No es que yo quiera irme e-e _

**Olimar Pikmin:** _O.O ¿Y por quien? _

**Link Hylian:** _Por un tal "Ghirahim". _

**Ness Psi:** _¿¡Quién!? _

**Link Hylian:** _Salió en Skyward Sword... Me dijiste que lo habias jugado e-e _

**Ness Psi:** _Si lo jugué... Pero solo el principio (Baboso e-e) _

**Red Pokemon Trainer:** _Me informan que habrán muchos entrenadores Pokémon_

**Donkey Kong:** _LOL... ¿Y si estan los Miis? _

**Olimar Pikmin:** _Renuncio e-e _

**Ike Gawain:** _Los mando a la CTM xD _

**Ness Psi:** _Smash Bros no seria lo mismo. _

**Ganondorf Darkness:** _Claro que no seria lo mismo pendejo! _

**Ike Gawain:** _Ness ha hecho un gran descubirmiento _

**Falco Lombardi:** _Descubrimiento** _

**Ike Gawain:**

**Ness Psi:** _¡No me juzguen! xD _

* * *

**Inicio: **

**Fox McCloud **

_Preparaoooooooz! _

_Para mañana! _

_**Comentarios: **_

**Zelda Hyrule:** _Nada mejor que publicar? _

**Fox McCloud:** _No princeza. _

* * *

__Mario cerró sesión y apago la computadora preparándose para el día de mañana. Más golpes, risas, caídas, trofeos, compañeros, etc... Eso era lo que traía ¿En cuantas cantidades? ¡Véanlo en el próximo capitulo!

* * *

**e.a ¿Les gusto? desde el proximo cap la historia estará contada desde el punto de vista de cada smasher... ¿Qué los espera en el Super Smash bros. Universe? **

**¡Dejen reviews! **

**-LucinaLowell**


	2. Mansión! (Mario)

**Actualización rápida! Pues esta escritora esta inspirada con esta historia desde hace algunos meses... Con muchas sorpresas en los proximos caps asi que... ¡Aqui va el segundo capitulo!**

**Disclaimer: SSB no me pertenece**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Mansión! (Mario)**_

* * *

-Fucking shit! ¡Se me hace tarde! - Exclamé y baje corriendo las escaleras - ¡Peach! ¡Ya viene el autobús!

Estábamos "Casi" preparados, el autobús que nos venia a buscar pasaria luego y no estabamos listos del total. Por suerte Rosalina gracias al Facebook se enteró de que quedo en el torneo (Super Chat Bros is... is... The fucking... Amazing? xD) y llegó al castillo hace poco. Me da igual Bowser, creo que eso ya lo sabían.

-No apresures!

-Adoptado! Estas listo? -Pregunté a mi hermano

-Creí que bromeabas con eso! - Me contestó dolido

-Pues si, estoy bromeando, pero me gusta molestarte así

-Ahhhhh.

**_Piiiiiiiit, Piiiiit! _**

-Se que te gusta Pit pero no grites su nombre Peach - Le dije al melocotón, quien de inmediato me pego con su maleta, toda sonrojada.

-¡Calla idiota! Es el autobús

-¿De verdad?

-¡Estoy lista! -Gritó Daisy

-Yoshi! - Ya saben quien dijo eso

-Daisy... Tu te vas en el de los nuevos igual que Rosi - Le adverti.

Corrimos hacia el autobús. Abordamos y... ¡Tan tan tan!. Habian compañeros antiguos (Pues era el autobús de los antiguos). No saben cuanto me emocione (;A; - Mi cara). Me senté al lado de Link.

- ¡TUUUUUUU! - Le grité medio enojado - ¡Te desconectaste ayer!

- Calma, tenia cosas que hacer - Me pego en mi estupida y sensual cabeza - El mensaje que me dejaste ayer fue hermoso. - Dijo finalmente en tono sarcástico.

**_¡Plaaaaaaaff!_**

- ¿Pero que...?

- Me he caído - señalo el señorito Lowell - Pero no pasa nada

¡Qué Imbécil! ¿Quién se cae de su asiento?

* * *

LucinaLowell: Pues Marth ._.

Mario: Aparte e-e

LucinaLowell: Nadie... o eso creo xD

* * *

Pues solo un idiota lo haria... Y lo digo por experiencia propia (Saben a lo que me refiero). Llegamos a la mansión (Fuimos los últimos a los que pasaron a buscar), ¿Pero que mierda? Todo era diferente. Las murallas ahora eran azules con ventanas de múltiples colores, WTF? A veces pienso que Master Hand es gay o algo así, quizás esta siendo muy influenciado por Crazy Hand. Lo que no cambio fueron las... ¡Paredes rebotadoras! Las amo ( *-* - Mi cara), fueron hechas por mis antepasados (o.x - Mi cara), ¡Mi tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-t atara abuelo Mariano de las Mercedes! ¿Lo conocen? Si quieren les cuento su historia.

* * *

_Era hace una vez un joven llamado ¡Mariano de las Mercedes!... Solía jugar y..._

* * *

Publico: NOOOOOOOOOOO! *Le tiran tomatazos*

Mario: Jódanse! e-e

* * *

Entramos, por dentro parecía muy igual, no cambio casi nada excepto por la cocina y las habitaciones. Master Hand apareció al instante.

- Bienvenidos de nuevo mis queridos smashers! - Dijo recibiéndonos con entusiasmo - Como saben hoy comienza una nueva era para ustedes en este torneo, conocerán compañeros nuevos y habrá un nuevo sistema de peleas... No tan nuevo pero tiene unas modificaciones. De igual forma se ha cambiado la cocina por una más bonita y más limpia, las habitaciones son más amplias y tienen más espacio para guardar las cosas. Se ha hecho un jardín trasero atrás especial para entrenamientos y esas cosas, el delantero es para los niños y para descansar. También entre los compañeros nuevos habrán invitados especiales nuevos este año: Cassandra Alexandra de Soul Calibur, Megaman de Megaman y Pac-Man de Pac-Man. Snake regresará por si las dudas y Sega decidió darle un descanso Sonic.

- Una duda Master - Se escuchó hablar a Samus - Snake habia dicho que este año...

- ¿No vendría? Si, eso era cierto... Pero cambio de planes mi querida Samus Aran

**_-_ **Ya..._  
_

**_Piiiiiiit, Piiiiiiit! _**

- ¡Peach!

- ¡Te dije que es el autobús imbécil!

Todos miramos por la ventana, era otro autobús. El de los "Smashers nuevos", cuando cruzaron la puerta principal los pudimos apreciar bien, eran: Daisy, Rosalina, Ghirahim, Tiny Kong, Chrom, Micaiah, Louie, Mona, Medusa (O.O - Mi cara), Dark Pit, y muchos más ( :D - Mi cara) (Me da flojera escribirlos todos o.o)... Y adentro también venían los invitados. No me gusta describir asi que busquen en google! (Arma mortal) ( e-e - Mi cara)

Para continuar...

* * *

Ike: Oye! No te...

Link: Te estas pasando de lo que debias escribir!

Mario: Me gusta!

Link: Pero no por eso...

Pikachu: Pika! e-e

Mario: Qué la autora... o sea Lucina, decida a.a

Ike: Esta comiendo... ¡Pasa eso!

Mario: NO!

Link: Nosotros también debemos escribir ¬¬

Mario: No .-.

Pika: Vete a la...!

Ike: Se supone que tu solo dices Pika

Pika: Pikachu... ó.ò

Mario: No y no... Pues el protagonista soy yo... o sea, el que debe de escribir más.

Link: En la información de esta cosa estas etiquetado tu, yo e Ike... asi que entrega el teclado del computador!

Ike: Me tienen que dar preferencia!

Pika: Pika?

Mario: o.o

Link: ¿Y por?

Ike: Pues soy el personaje favorito de la autora e-e

Mario: Eso no se vale!

Link: Pero su juego favorito es The Legend of Zelda!

LucinaLowell: Es Fire Emblem idiota e-e

Link ._.

Mario: ó.ò

LucinaLowell: ¡Mario entrégame eso! *Le quita el teclado y el cuaderno* Y ahora nos vamos a escribir el próximo cap .-.

Mario: ¡Si señor!

Pika: Pika (Traducción: Señora e-e)

Mario: ¿Qué?

* * *

**¡Ta tan! Muy corto, corto, corto, corto xD... En el proximo pienso escribir como será el nuevo sistema de enfrentamientos. a.a **

**Agradecimientos a: **

**-Ayano Smash**

**¡Nos leemos! **

**-LucinaLowell**


	3. Aviso! (LucinaLowell xD)

_**¡ESPECIAL INFORMATIVO!**_

* * *

Mario: Es hora de informar!

LucinaLowell: Debo hablar yo! e-e

Mario: Vale, vale ó.ò

* * *

Jeje, bueno esto es más que una nota de la autora?... ajaoajoasjosjaosjaosjao ok no xD. En le cap 2 se nombraron muy pocos personajes nuevos ¿verdad? Pues ustedes pueden dejarme un review o PM con el personaje que quieren que aparezca en el fic... También pueden ser OC! Solo deben dejarme los sgtes datos:

Nombre del personaje:

OC?:

Saga (Si no es OC):

Te gusta el fic? xD: (Voluntario xD)

Solo eso, espero sus comentarios!... O PM XD

* * *

Mario: Hermozo... Un aplauso

LucinaLowell: Calla o te saco e-e

Mario: No puedes soy la mascota de Nintendo

LucinaLowell: Cuando le robe el puesto a Shigeru Miyamoto en Nintendo la mascota será Ike e-e

Ike: :DDD

Mario: Es una amenaza?

LucinaLowell: Algo asi e-e

* * *

**¡Nos leemos! **

**-LucinaLowell**


	4. Primera Batalla (Link)

**¡Raaaaaaapidamente! aqui va el cap 3 ¡Disfruten! **

**Disclaimer: SSB no me pertenece**

* * *

**_Capitulo 3: Primera Batalla (Link)_  
**

* * *

Hola, me llamo Link. Soy muy conocido por la mejor saga de Nintendo llamada "The Legend of Zelda"

* * *

LucinaLowell: ¡Corte! ¡No me gusto esa parte!

Link: Wut ._.

LucinaLowell: Sabes que para mi la mejor saga es "Fire Emblem". Tu solo pasas en la Friendzone xD

Link: Mentira! e-e... Por cierto, para la mayoría de la gente es "TLoZ"

LucinaLowell: Me vale e-e... Oye, no digas que es mentira... Tu eres pure Friendzone my friend xD

Link: ¿E Ike?

LucinaLowell: Pues el esta con Zelda

Link: Nope, esa es solo tu pareja favorita.

LucinaLowell: Solo espera enclenque e-e esto no se quedará así

* * *

Fui llamado para "Super Smash Bros. Universe" junto con otros más de mi universo: Zelda, Toon Link y Ghirahim, aunque me hubiese gustado que también estuviera Midna. Lo más extraño de todo es que sigo siendo la versión de Twilight Princess.

* * *

Link: ¿Puedo poner caritas? Ejemplo: : + D = :D

LucinaLowell: Si, si, pero sin el procedimiento ._.

* * *

Hace poco llegamos a la mansión. Me reencontré con Cassandra Alexandra, con quien compartí juego en Soul Calibur II versión gamecube. Es una gran persona y tiene una hermana llamada Sophitia Alexandra.

Hay un nuevo sistema de combates, practicamente ahora formamos equipos de 3 (Tipo KoF) y tenemos más movimientos, más un movimiento especial que se puede activar dependiendo de como estemos en combate. Continuan los Final Smash: El que teníamos en Brawl y el de Universe, este último debemos aprenderlo a controlar, pues se necesita mucho poder para lograr realizarlo en su totalidad. e-e

Mi equipo es muy obvio: Yo, Mario e Ike. (El trío invencible según Lucina ._.)

* * *

Mario: A mi me falta poquito e-a

Link: Si, si e-e

LucinaLowell: *Le pega a Mario* Nuestro Friendzoner esta escribiendo, no lo molestes noob

Mario: Noob? noob tu hermano!

LucinaLowell: Soy hija única xD

* * *

Master Hand nos llamó hace poco para realizar una serie de combates amistosos antes de empezar con el torneo, pues debía asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, no valla a ser que estemos en medio torneo y se descontrole el sistema xD

- ¡Muy bien! - Dijo la mano levantando un dedo - Comenzaremos estos combates amistosos ahora. - Miro a su mano hermana - ¡La ruleta Crazy Hand!

- ¡A la orden! - Crazy giró la ruleta en la que se encontraban los diferentes equipos. Hubo un momento de suspenso, giró y giró hasta que paró - Y los primeros son... ¡El equipo de: Mario, Link e Ike Vs El equipo de Zelda, Micaiah y Cassandra Alexandra!

- ¡Asdasadsadsadasdasadsadasdasdasadsadasdasadsadasd asdasadsadasdas MIERDA! - Gritó mi amigo bigotudo

- ¿Tienes convulsiones que dices asdasdasadsadsadasdasda? - Preguntó Ike

- No, solo que pienso que las manos nos tienen mala. Miren que salir de los primeros

- Tomen posición dentro de esas plataformas - Nos señaló Master Hand a los 6. Y eran 6 plataformas ._.

Cuando tomamos posición dentro de ellas fuimos trasladados al escenario que escogió Master Hand, ahora no tenemos libertad de escoger nosotros mismos e-e, nos preparamos y...

**_Three! Two! One!... ¡GO! _**

Primero, yo e Ike empujamos a Mario.

- ¿Y por que yo?

- No hagas preguntas y pelea! - Le grité y lo empuje más adentro

Era el nuevo Campo de Batalla ¿Se acuerdan de ese escenario en Brawl? Ahora es un poco diferente, se ve el espacio exterior y muchas cosas más como auroras, etc.

El equipo enemigo (Por decirlo así) selecciono primero a Micaiah.

- Oye te ves bien... ¿Quieres tener un hijo mio?

* * *

LucinaLowell: :ExtremeFacePalm: LOOOOL

Link: Enserio dijo eso .-.

Ike: Pues ya sabemos que viene

* * *

- ... ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! - Gritó la maga e inmediatamente lanzó un hechizo a Mario, este lo esquivo sorprendido.

- Menuda fuerza

Mario lanzó una bola de fuego que por razones desconocidas no le hizo nada a Micaiah, Que alguien me explique ._.

* * *

**_Explicación de Ike_**

_Micaiah viene de "Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn". En la mayoria de los Fire Emblems los ataques de fuego, viento y trueno no tienen efecto contra los Magos de Luz y Sacerdotes. Micaiah es las dos cosas así que por eso no le afecto la bola que le lanzó Mario. _

* * *

Link: Ahora si entendí

Ike: Ajá, bien por ti

* * *

Todos vimos como apareció una bola multicolor en el escenario, Los dos luchadores se alarmaron y corrieron a agarrarla. La Smash Ball estaba lista para ser destruida y tomar posesión de uno de los dos. En el momento más oportuno el plomero saltó tratando de dar el golpe, pero fue arrastrado al suelo de repente por una luz.

- Veo estrelliiitas - Dijo mareado

Micaiah al instante aprovecho la oportunidad y tomo posesión de la cosa multicolores.

- ¡Luz de vida! ¡Guia un rayo hacia mi camino y...! ¡Golpea a mi enemigo! - El escenario de la nada se transformo en un espacio blanco, tan blanco que nos llegaron a doler los ojos, se fue acumulando formando una gran bola que golpeó a nuestro compañero y lo mando a volar.

- ¡Mario ha sido derrotado! - Dijo la voz del parlante - Equipo 1 debe escoger a otro participante

- Anda tú

- No, tú

- Tú

- Tú te están diciendo cabeza hueca! - Le grité al cabellos parados.

- Vale, vale

Ike entró en combate, pudimos observar como los dos solo se lanzaban miradas de odio.

- Nunca pensé que llegaría este momento - Comentó el peliazul

- Ni yo, general Ike. La última vez que nos enfrentamos fue en Begnion, para después formar un equipo.

- ¡Ahora volarás! - Gawain (El apellido que tiene Ike en facebook e.e) tomó a Ragnell y le dio un golpe fuerte a la sacerdotisa y como el dijo, la pobre voló xD

* * *

Link: Eso fue rápido

Ike: Ya la había vencido una vez ._.

Link: ¡Pues yo no sabia! e.e

* * *

- ¡Micaiah ha sido derrotada! Equipo 2 seleccionar otro participante.

Vi como Cassandra pasaba al campo de batalla, en ese instante no pude evitarlo...

- Ike

- ¿Qué?

- Te cambio

- ¡No vengas ahora! - Meditó un instante - Esta bien

- ¡El equipo 1 hace un cambio! Link entra por Ike

Nos quedamos mirando los dos a los ojos, la última vez que pelamos juntos fue un empate, y ese empate, se desempataría ahora. Los dos corrimos al mismo tiempo, pareciera como si los dos leyéramos nuestros movimientos, primero hubo un choque de escudos, luego un choque de patadas y después el de espadas, ninguno lograba conectar un golpe al otro solo eran choques. Después apareció lo que fue mi salvación xD el Home-run bat lo era, y créanme que lo era. Lo agarré e intente pegarle pero era muy rápida y no alcanzaba a pegarle e-e. De repente después de un salto cayó al piso y le di el golpe xD. Estas peleas son las más raras que he vivido en mi vida, y lo digo enserio.

- ¡Cassandra ha sido eliminada! Equipo 2 seleccionar otro participante

_**Criii, crii**_

- ¡Equipo 2 decide dar la retirada!

- ¿Qué?

- Algo no esta bien - Me dijo Ike - Quizás le haya ocurrido algo a Zelda.

- No seas necio.

- Pues yo solo...

- No me digas que... estas preocupado

- ¿Te molesta que lo admita?

- Si

- Idiota.

Efectivamente a la Reina de Hyrule le había dado una jaqueca, no se porque siento que era falsa.

* * *

Zelda: ¡No es falsa! e.e

Link: Nos tenias miedo

Zelda: No, no tengo porque tener miedo.

Link: Claro que si! xDDD

LucinaLowell: Oigan, me fui a jugar Radiant Dawn ¿Cuánto escribió Link?

Ike: Más de 1.000 palabras ._.

LucinaLowell: Eso va contra mis principios! *Le quita el teclado y el cuaderno a Link* ¡Pasa eso!

Link: e-e

Mario: Mira lo que se siente elfo!

Link: Tengo nombre!

Ike: Y ese nombre es enlace .-.

* * *

**¡Aqui termina el tercer capitulo! No soy buena escribiendo peleas, pero... ¡Deben aceptarlo! xD **

**Agradecimientos a: **

**-Ayano Smash**

**-Ensoleillement  
**

**A Ensoleillement: Si continuaré tu dialogo, y aparecerá Ninten como me lo pediste! dentro de los próximos capítulos estará, solo debes esperar n.n**

**¡Nos leemos! **

**-LucinaLowell**


	5. Amor (Ike)

**Holaaaa! Ayer no pude actualizar me tenían castigada y eso xD Pues sin más demora aquí el capi 4 ¡Disfruten! **

**Disclaimer: SSB no me pertenece**

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: Amor (Ike) **_

* * *

LucinaLowell: *-*

Link: Era de esperarse xD

LucinaLowell: ¡Claro! Por fin escribirá mi héroe favorito n.n

Mario: Bueno, creo que iré a... no se ._.

LucinaLowell: Obseción Ike mode on *¬*

Ike: ¿Cuánto puedo escribir?

LucinaLowell: Lo que quieras n.n

Link: ¬¬ ¡No es justo!

Mario: A nosotros solo nos ignoras... Por cierto, te estaban pidiendo ZeLink

LucinaLowell: ZeLink? *vomita* Detesto esa pareja n.n ¬¬

Link: O.o Entonces... ¿Con quien me quedaré yo?

LucinaLowell: Me gustaria dejarte con Mia, pero no puedo, en este fic no, así que estoy entre Samus, Cassandra o Micaiah e-a

* * *

Una hermosa mañana y tranquila mañana en la mansión smash (Lo cual rara vez se veia). Estábamos en día de descanso así que decidi salir a caminar un poco.

Desde Super Smash Bros. Brawl siento cosas hacia la princesa de Hyrule, aún no le digo, pues tengo miedo a ser rechazado (Y también a que Link me de mi paliza). Pero he comprendido que todo lo que uno hace tiene un riesgo y debemos afrontarlo, así que tome una decisión.

- ¿En que piensa general Ike? - Me preguntó una voz femenina a mis espaldas.

- En nada importante... ¡Y que no soy tu general quinceava reina de Daein!

- Mal humorado. Quizás si me dices que te pasa mi querido Adalid, yo pueda ayudarte - Me dijo Micaiah, a lo que abri bien grandes mis ojos.

- ¿Lo dices enserio? O solo...

- ¡Pues hablo enserio! ¡Que se te meta en la cabeza Ike-poo!

- ¡No me llames así Mifailah!

- Chicos por favor, contrólense - Nos detuvo Ze... Zelda

* * *

Mario: GODS! Hasta te cuesta decir el nombre xD

Ike: Callate O/O

Chrom: "GODS" Es mi frase e-e

Mario: Que sentimentales con el copyright e-a

* * *

- ¡Ah, hola Zelda! - Me giré hacia ella sin pensarlo dos veces y mi cara estaba demasiado colorada para ser verdad.

- Creo que ya entendí que ocurre - Comentó la sacerdotisa del alba y me tomó el brazo.

- ¿Qué ocurre de que?

- Nada, nada Lady Zelda.

No me di cuenta cuando Micaiah me tironeo y me llevó al jardín delantero, me dijo "Tenemos que hablar". Cuando llegamos no habia nadie, ni siquiera estaban los niños jugando.

- ¿Para que me traes aquí? ¿Dónde están los niños?

- Yo no se de los niños, a mi no me preguntes . Puso mirada pícara - No me digas que... Te gusta Lady Zelda

- ¿¡Qué!? Hay por favor, no digas tonterías.

- Entonces ¿Porque cada vez que te encuentras con ella tu cara cambia de color?

- Ni que fuera Hulk

* * *

LucinaLowell: xD

Micaiah: ¡No al verde! ¬¬ Me refería al rojo en ese entonces

Ike: e-e Cierra el pico Mifailah

Micaiah: ¡No me calles Ike-poo!

LucinaLowell: No peleen! *Le pega en la cabeza a los dos* Nunca creí que tocaría la cabeza de mi amado Ike TwT

Ike: No la tocaste de la mejor manera e-e

* * *

- No estés de bromas Gawain, quiero ayudarte.

- ¿¡Tú!? No estes bromeando

- ¡No bromeo! Hablo enserio, quiero ayudarte, como en la guerra de Ashera

- Esa fue Yune

- Pero utilizo mi cuerpo. Además si yo hubiese querido negarme...

- ¡Ya entendí! Bueno... esta bien.

- ¿Me dejas ayudarte?

- ¿No oíste? Te dije que si!

_30 minutos después _

- ¡ASÍ NO! - Me gritó y me dio un zape en mi cabeza.

- ¿Y como quieres que lo haga?

- Es que... No estas siendo tu mismo Ike.

- ¿Crees que puedo gustarle siendo yo mismo?

- No puedes mostrarle lo que no eres...

- Creo que comprendo...

- Ahora... Debes ir, dar lo mejor de ti y decirle.

- Solo espera un poco - Me preparé en cuerpo y espíritu - Bien, creo que ya puedo hacerlo.

Caminamos por los pasillos de la mansión buscando a la princesa de Hyrule, por suerte estaba en su habitación como Micaiah me había dicho, esta decidió entrar.

- Lady Zelda, ¿Puede venir un poquito por favor?

- Claro - Se paró de su cama - ¿Qué ocurre Micaiah?

- Solo venga - La reina de Daein agarró a Zelda del brazo y la llevo hacia donde yo me encontraba - El tiene algo que decirle... - La empujó hacia mi y me susurró al oído - Tu puedes... Lord Ike. - Y se fue corriendo a otra sala.

- Etto... Ike - Parecia muy nerviosa... Igual que yo.

- ¡Ejem! - Acomode mi garganta - Tengo... Algo importante que decirte.

- Y... ¿Qué es?

- Tu y yo nos conocimos en el Brawl, somos buenos amigos y...

- Solo ve al grano

- Bien... Quiero decirte que desde ese entonces tu... Me gustas mucho Zelda.

- Ike... yo...

- ¿Tu... que?

- Que... es difícil de creer, pero... Tu también me gustas mucho Ike. Que me hayas dicho esto me transforma en la mujer más feliz del mundo entero.

* * *

LucinaLowell: Voy a llorar TwT

Micaiah: Creo que yo también TwT... Ojala Sothe me lo hubiera dicho de esa misma forma.

Link: Ya... *Se va al rincón emo*

Elincia: Te acompaño *Sigue a Link al rincón emo*

LucinaLowell: Elincia tu no vas en este fic! Tu vas en otro de mis proyectos donde Micaiah se enamora de Ike y viceversa! *La echa* Además tu estas con Geoffrey! e-e Tu época de acercamiento a Ike se terminó en Path of Radiance ¬¬

Micaiah: Pue- Puedes repetir?

LucinaLowell: ¿Qué cosa? n-nU

Ike: Lo que dijiste antes de echar a Elincia .-.

LucinaLowell: Lo de mi nuevo proyecto? n-nUUUU

Micaiah: Si e-e

LucinaLowell: Elemental Miccy n.n Tu te enamoras de Ike y viceversa

Ike: Viceversa?

LucinaLowell: Tu te enamoras de Micaiah héroe de Tellius e-e

* * *

- ¿Quieres... s-ser mi no-novia? - Titube

- Claro que... ¡SI! - Corrió hacia mis brazos, se acercó lentamente hacia mi y no me di cuenta cuando nuestros labios se juntaron. Fue un beso apasionado, no duró más de dos minutos por la falta de oxigeno.

Lo que mas me sorprendió fue que al rato después tooooda la mansión sabia. Muchos se acercaron a felicitarnos y otros a desearnos lo peor posible, un claro ejemplo es... Creo que ya saben quien.

_2 días después _

- ¡Ya verás maldito intruso! - Mario corrió lo más fuerte hacia ese pequeño _(Más parece adolescente pero buano), _era peliazul, de tez blanca y ojos azul zafiro.

- Intruso? No veo porque me llaman así

- Crazy Hand al rescate! ¿Cuál es la emergencia? - Preguntó la mano loca llegando con un extintor al lugar

- Este niño - Dijo Mario señalando al joven

- Hmmm... - Lo examino de pies a cabeza - Estas equivocado querido amigo fontanero.

- ¿Por?

- Mira... Preguntale su nombre

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Le preguntó Mario al joven obedeciendo a la mano

- Greil - Contestó el otro con mirada seria

- ¿Y como se llaman tus padres? - Esta vez fue Crazy

- Ike y Zelda

- ¿¡QUÉ!? - Gritó Mario dando un salto tan largo que llegó a romper el techo

- No seas idiota, ahora hay que cambiar el techo por uno nuevo.

* * *

LucinaLowell: Me gustaría que lo continuara Zelda owo

Ike: ¿Segura?

LucinaLowell: Ya hablé n-n

Ike: Bueeeeno.

Micaiah: Voy a morir ¿Le pones a tu hijo como tu padre?

Ike: SHHH!

* * *

**TADADADADADADADADADADA! XD Aquí termina nuestro querido cap 4 con una pequeña sorpresita, respondan las siguientes preguntas: **

**¿De verdad Greil será el hijo de Ike y Zelda? **

**¿De donde habrá venido? ._.**

**Agradecimientos a: **

**-Ayano Smash **

**-Ensoleillement **

**-Princess Aaramath **

**-sparkykat321**

**Sobre Ninten... aparecerá más adelante pero aparecerá n.n**

**¡Nos leemos! **

**-LucinaLowell**


	6. Aviso 2 (LucinaLowell xD)

_**ESPECIAL INFORMATIVO (2)**_

* * *

Ajoajsoajsoajsaojsoajs, bueno, este es un segundo aviso y dice así:

* * *

Mario: Tada!

LucinaLowell: Te callas o te callo?

Mario: Me da igual ._.

LucinaLowell: ¬¬

Micaiah: ¿Por que siempre es Mario el que te molesta?

LucinaLowell: Es tradición en mis fics que haga del molestoso o del tonto nOn

* * *

Necesito OC'S... Que deberán ser los hijos de nuestros queridos smashers n.n... Así como Greil es el hijo de Ike y Zelda (Hablé antes de tiempo)... Aqui vamos e-a:

Sexo:

Apariencia:

Hijo de quien: (Samus, Peach, Micaiah, Cassandra, Rosalina) (Mario, Link, Luigi, Pit, Chrom, Marth)

Que pareja?:

Clase: (Espadachin, Luchador, Ángel, etc)

Que arma usa:

Cual es su propósito en el Smash: (Salvar al mundo, luchar por que si, etc)

* * *

Eso es todo y... espero sus review o PM como antes

* * *

Mario: Mi hijo se llamará Mariano de las mercedes e-e

LucinaLowell: Eso lo deciden los fans n-nU

Micaiah: Etto... Yo estoy casada

LucinaLowell: A, no jodas... Le serás infiel a Sothe y listo nOn

Chrom: Yo también estoy casado ._.

LucinaLowell: A la chinga, engañas a Olivia y listo e-e... El niño apareció de una linea de tiempo alterada por bananas asesinas y mucho más nOn

* * *

**¡Nos leemos! **

**-LucinaLowell, quien ira y te matará mientras estés dormido n.n**


	7. Capitulo Especial: Reacciones E3 Parte 1

**Mis más sinceras disculpas pero como es la E3, esto no será un capitulo ajosjoasjaosjsa**

* * *

_**Capitulo Especial: Reacciones ante la E3 (Parte 1)**_

* * *

LucinaLowell: No-no-no! TT-TT

Mario: ¿Y ahora qué?

LucinaLowell: ¡Mira!

* * *

_*Microsoft: Killer Instinct 3* _

_ watch?v=G6LP8Qd8QOM _

* * *

Mario: Te comprendo... *Se va al rincon emo*

LucinaLowell: ¿¡DONDE ESTA RARE!? MICROSOFT ARRUINO MI FRANQUICIA FAVORITA DE PELEAS!

Ike: El diseño de personajes es desagradable y las gráficas igual... arruinaron un juego muy importante.

Mario: Y yo que creia que estaria en manos de Nintendo... Más encima solo para XBOX ONE

LucinaLowell: Killer Instinct marco mi puta infancia... ¡ESTO NO ES JUSTO! además... ¡QUIERO VER A ORCHID! TT-TT

Link: *Llegando* ¡Hey! ¿Ese es el trailer de un nuevo Mortal Kombat o Street Fighter?

Los otros 3: KILLER INSTINCT

Link: ¿¡WHAT!? FUCK MICROSOFT

* * *

_*Sony: Play Station 4* _

* * *

Pit: ¡Miren! Un VHS! *-*

Olimar: Es la PS4

Pit: ¿Bromeas? O.o

Marth: Y hablaban de la XBOX ONE XD

C. Falcon: Parece una PS2

Snake: Ahora todo tiene lógica...

Luigi: ¿A que te refieres?

Snake: PS2 + PS2 = PS4

Los demás: Wow *-*

* * *

_*Nintendo: Super Mario 3D World* _

_ watch?v=PwwjcfgTksU_

* * *

Mario: Esto es hermoso sadasdasdasadsad

LucinaLowell: Con mucha mejor gráfica que Killer Instinct e-e

Link: ._.

LucinaLowell: No me mires así... Quede traumada de por vida.

Peach: Se ve muy bonito este juego de Nintendo

Fox: ¡POR FIN ALGO QUE NO ES COMO TODOS LOS MARIOS! :D

Kirby: I like this :D

LucinaLowell: Me too

* * *

_*Nintendo: Mario Kart 8* _

_ watch?v=NA6CAgv6p6g_

* * *

LucinaLowell: Ya, ya, ya!

Mario: ¿Ya que?

LucinaLowell: No puedo esperar para jugarlo!

Ike: Volvieron las motos! *-*

Samus: Es primera vez que digo esto... Quiero jugar un Mario Kart

Los demás: O-O

* * *

_*Nintendo: Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze* _

_ watch?v=DueE8vJXpo8_

* * *

Donkey Kong: Yay!

LucinaLowell: I want to play this... RIGHT NOW! I love it

Mario: Dixie Kong is here! *-*

Link: ¿Porque hablan en Inglés?

LucinaLowell: Ni idea xD

Link: xDDDD

* * *

_*Nintendo: The Legend of Zelda Wind Waker HD* _

_ watch?v=IkVt1s_ZFbw_

* * *

LucinaLowell: SHUT UP AND TAKE ALL MY MONEY!

Toon Link: :3 Esto me agrada

Mario: Es hora de vivir una nueva experiencia...

Ike: ¿A qué te refieres?

Mario: HD... Wind Waker...

Ike: Ahhh xD

* * *

_*Nintendo: Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS* _

_ watch?feature=player_embedded&v=xvudMu-5kIU_

_ watch?v=JmCVzjGVFy4_

_ watch?feature=player_embedded&v=uEvi2vcarSA_

* * *

LucinaLowell: CTM! LA WII U DEBE SER MIA AHORA!

Mario: Wii Fit Trainer LOL XD

Link: Se ve genial xD

LucinaLowell: Link esta sensual en el Trailer xD

Ike: :Okay:

LucinaLowell: No tanto como tu mi Ikey n-n

Ike: :DDD

Fox: Megaman joins the battle!

LucinaLowell: Era obvio que saldría en el juego xDDD

Mario: Estupendo trailer... Sin palabras *-*

* * *

**Termino el primer especial de la E3 si llego a saber más cosas durante esta semana ahi haré más caps especiales, recuerden que esta es la parte 1 del especial ^^ **

**La verdad Killer Instinct me decepciono mucho... llegué a llorar, pero bueno... Rare is R.I.P TT-TT **

**Agradecimientos a: **

******-Ayano Smash **

**-Ensoleillement**

**-Princess Aamarath **

**-electra78 **

**-sparkykat321**

**-Zelda de Hyrule**

**¡Nos leemos! **

**-LucinaLowell**


	8. Aviso De vida o muerte (LucinaLowell)

**Aviso seriamente importante!**

* * *

Chicos saben una cosa? Al principio yo no planeaba el fic de esta forma... Se supone que iba a ser un crossover con Fire Emblem en la cosa con los hijos... Me refiero por ejemplo a que el hijo de Mario iba a ser Owain y cosas así. No iba a aparecer Chrom, ni Micaiah ni los personajes nuevos que agregué, se iban a quedar los mismos del Brawl y los tres nuevos que agregó Nintendo junto con Rosalina y Daisy.

Asi que me quede pensando: ¿Dejo asi el fic y lo continuo o lo hago como lo tenia planeado antes?

Haré un fic especial de como lo tenia planeado antes a ver si les gusta... Cuando lo lean entenderán a que me refiero.

* * *

**¡Nos leemos! **

**- LucinaLowell**


End file.
